If You Can Help It
by Sofia-Puffergirl
Summary: "He's sweet. He's Charming. He's Cute. He's more like adorable really. He's strong. And always there to protect her. It's easy to see why she fell so hard isn't it?" RollXMegaman and Original Characters :)


Hi there!

I'm currently working on something that is not short… and there are a ton of original characters. I've edited out as many as I could to make reading and understanding more smooth but in order to help with the flow of that story I'm writing this short one!

The two stories will have no relation to one another. I really came up with this one to give anyone who may be interested in reading this other story, should I ever decide to post it, a preview of four of my original characters: Mia, Artemis (her navi), Patrick, and Troilus (his navi) and their personalities and whatnot.

(Don't fall in love) If You Can Help It.

I don't own Megaman. Just so you know.

MegaXRoll... battle network I guess?…

"He's sweet. He's Charming. He's Cute. He's more like adorable really. He's strong. And always there to protect her. It's easy to see why she fell so hard isn't it?" A cute navi, named Artemis, pestered the male next to her, Troilus. Artemis was clad in red and armor with maroon boots and her cinnamon hair cascaded in waves down her back with her helmet off. Troilus, a tall navi, whose dull grey armor seemed more interesting than the current conversation, simply nodded a response.

"You are so unhelpful; Roll is our friend!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Roll's a sweet girl. I'd go out with her if I had the chance, I'm sure there are a billion other guys that would too. If the blue twerp isn't going to take her feelings for him and run with it, he's just plain dumb. The only real advise I can give is 'Don't fall in love.' But you make it out like it's too late for that" Troilus finally admitted, aggravated.

He and Artemis had met Roll because Maylu took her piano lessons from the Music Store that Artemis' Operator's parents owned. (Could you follow that?). Maylu plugged her navi in so that Roll wasn't bored, alone, for an hour, while Maylu got lost in some pretty intricate music. Seeing Roll around everyday made good basis to become friends with her. In a short amount of time the pink navi really grew on the red and grey ones.

Roll had recently come to Artemis with some girl issues because Artemis was one of her few female friends. Artemis was determined to find a way to make things work out somehow. Roll just wasn't herself and that was really bothersome to both Artemis and Troilus.

The two companions of Roll weren't strangers to the rest of the crew. Gutsman, Iceman, Glide, and Megaman had all met Artemis and Troilus, but Troilus wasn't very fond of Megaman. Now Troilus wasn't immensely jealous that Roll liked Megaman or anything., he was simply annoyed someone could be ignorant enough to stand someone as sweet as Roll up for as long as Megaman had.

Troilus and Megaman didn't see eye to eye, Roll was certain they never would. So when Lan decided to walk Maylu to her piano lesson and stick around to hang out with Mia and Patrick (the operators of Artemis and Troilus) she got a little bit worried. Lan and Maylu transmitted their navis into the digital portion of the music store, and instantly Roll was attacked with a hug by Artemis.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL I MIIISSSSED YOU!" Artemis cried out.

"I MISSED YOU TOOOOO ARTEMIS!" Roll shouted back.

Troilus and Megaman rolled their eyes at the histrionic outburst between the two. The four of them gathered up and began to goof around like teenagers would. Listening to music and making up stupid dances was one aspect of life all four of them found entertaining. Whenever a slow song came on, Roll all but forced them to listen to it while she slow danced with Troilus, because he was the only one of the other three who knew how to ballroom dance. Each time she did Artemis took careful watch of Megaman's reactions. For the most part he was just amused; glad to see Roll happy, she assumed. Artemis didn't spend much time with Roll outside of Maylu's daily lessons, so she didn't know whether Roll's saddened attitude kept up the whole day or only sometimes.

If Megaman had noticed that she was upset about something he might just be glad to see her being herself. If not, he surely must be the most oblivious man alive. But Artemis would like to believe she noticed the slightest amount of displeasure if a certain amount of distance was not kept. And he may have even been a bit more at ease when that distance was exceeded. If he caught word of the lyrics and they were super feely, he tensed up. It was obvious that while Troilus and Roll danced, Megaman wasn't interested in much else. Artemis had a hard time keeping any sort of conversation with him and often found herself repeating what she said.

"You have the face of an old man from a certain angle" Artemis said jokingly.

"What?!" Megaman replied. Of course he heard that comment.

"Oh you usually ignore me when they dance so I just started saying stuff to see when you'd pay attention again"

"Like it's some kind of game?"

"This time it was 2 minutes and 17 seconds"

"So it is some kind of game"

Troilus bowed to Roll and she clapped happily as the song came to a close.

"What's some kind of game?" Roll asked.

"See, she pays more attention to me and she was the one dancing."

"If you're that interested, I know a great guy who gives lessons!" Roll exclaimed.

"I think I'm good" Megaman said weakly.

Dun-Dun! Pretend that was a V-I chord progression. This is the end of the chapter. I have more written.. ch2 is looking much longer, hopefully more entertaining. Lemme know what you think.. Probably not now, there isn't actually much of a story line yet… :D

3 Sofia~Puffergirl


End file.
